


Sailor Patria

by Jashiku



Category: Les Miserables, Sailor Moon
Genre: M/M, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Scouts - Freeform, Tuxedo Mask - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashiku/pseuds/Jashiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Enjolras has got the whole weight of the world on his shoulders, he's still a little bit lonely. Having the power to control moonbeams is great and all, but not when you're wielding them all on your own. Also, Grantaire is a big jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Patria

Enjolras had always had a strong and strange connection with the moon that he never understood. Even with the powers he'd accidentally yet fatefully gained, he still wasn't sure what place he had in the moon's light and energy. For now, he was content with using his powers for good, sort of like a crime fighter, but he wasn't stopping crimes. He was fighting dark forces, who were really the root of all the crime-making around the place, so in a sense it was crime-fighting, but with magic involved.

He didn't used to believe in magic, but being able to summon a sparkling pink wand whilst wearing an outfit that was a cross between a school girl uniform and a sailor's uniform with a glowing jewel holding the giant bow in place on his chest that he'd casted on with only a few words did a little more than convince him. As did the talking black cat that began following him around ever since he'd gotten in tune with his abilities. 

The villain Enjolras was currently fighting was also an obvious product of magic, though dark, but to someone unaware, he might have just looked like an over-the-top clown who loved Halloween, neon colors, and lots of skin exposure-- probably because he wanted to show off the elaborate designs painted on his skin--, and also was really good at balancing on balls. Stacks and stacks of glossy balls that appeared in all sizes and colors. 

Even though Enjolras was busy dodging said balls and throwing moon beams from his wand at him, he wasn't quite in the moment. He'd fought enough battles to know how this would end, and his body went with the motions like he'd been doing this for too long. 

"Darkness will prevail!" the clown had said in a voice that sounded multiple. And it was a reflex for Enjolras to reply with, "No. It is only the moonlight that will prevail. Light will always chase away the dark. And with that, I will chase away your existence." It wasn't as though he'd said the same line over and over. He always had something different to say, but sometimes he said variations of the same thing, especially when his mind was occupied.

"Moon power action!" Similar to his vocal reflex, his body seemed to move on its own-- he did a pirouette that would be the envy of any ballerina, he rose his hands up and crossed them at the wrists over his head whilst holding the pink wand, the jewel within the crescent moon at the tip glowing and releasing glittering energy, he threw his body back and kicked a leg straight upwards while balancing on his other leg, and when he straightened himself up, he pointed the jewel tip of the wand aggressively towards the clown man. What felt like strong wind gusted from behind the blond sailor scout, making sparkling dust and warm light fly all around him. The clown man let out a scream of indignation as the light and sparkles hit him, then engulfed his whole body. For a moment, it looked as though the strong wind had lifted his glowing body into the air, then when he was gently placed back on the ground, the light dissipated to reveal a small boy with dirty blond hair and tattered clothing.

The authorities came to the area and helped out the boy, but by that time, Enjolras had disappeared feeling elated, but not enough to celebrate with the talking black cat named Jehan.

"You were great, Enjolras!" said Jehan in perfect English as he rolled around on the blonde man's bed. Enjolras was hunched over on his desk doing his best to take in his philosophy notes. 

"Thanks, Jehan."

"But you don't seem too happy after rescuing that child."

"I am, don't get me wrong. I'm just..." Enjolras leaned back on his computer chair. The flexibility of the back enabled him to go back past ninety degrees. "... I don't know. Am I the only one saving the world? I just feel like I should recruit people or... something. There are more than enough able-bodies out there."  
Jehan sat on his haunches and tilted his head at his owner. "You're lonely." And it wasn't a question. Enjolras smiled at him, then reached out to stroke his head lovingly. Jehan purred into his touch and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps that's the reason." was his only response. He didn't comment on the fact that Jehan probably didn't press the subject further because he knew Enjolras could fly into a speech about how humanity strives to help others with no chance of stopping until the break of dawn, and the young man needed to rest. 

It was a wonder how Enjolras was functional, what with the schooling in the morning, battling against evil in the evening, then studying and doing his homework in the late evening. Somehow he'd manage to squeeze in time for his friends, though lately that had been almost impossible. 

At the Cafe Musain, Enjolras sat with his group of friends he liked to call The Amis. Most of them he'd met through running protest events. Combeferre was one friend he'd known since highschool and his bestfriend. He'd sat to the right of Enjolras and handed the blond a cup of coffee before pushing up his black-framed glasses. He was probably the only one aware of Enjolras's secret night life, and so was the most understanding of his absence. The rest had practically jumped on him when he was on the couch because they'd missed him.

When it looked like everyone was settled into the private room, he stood from the couch and began to speak of his observations regarding the campus and around the campus. He asked for reports on current events and talked of solutions to problems regarding the college. One of his friends, Feuilly, always wearing a cap of some sort, had suggested an event that promoted stress-relief, which Enjolras found to be so fantastic that that became the subject of the room's discussion.

"You'd be promoting slacking to the one's that don't take studying seriously." Wrung a voice from the back of the room, which quieted down significantly after that. Enjolras's eyes narrowed in on a figure with dark, curly hair and blue eyes, sitting at the table with the bald Bossuet and his happy partner, Joly.

"Like yourself?" Enjolras had practically spat, rising into the defensive because Grantaire seemed to always get under his skin with everything he said. It was like the man lived to contradict him, and he was never sure whether to kill the guy or to kiss him. Being irritated was always the easiest thing to do.  
Grantaire's hands went in up defense, though his right hand never let go of his beer bottle. "I'm just saying, not everyone here hits the books that hard."  
"We come to this college to learn. Not to party."

"You came to this college to learn. I'm here for the party." As though to spite the blond, the brunette threw his head back and took a swig out of his bottle. Enjolras felt the blood boil within his skin. Grantaire held so much potential, he'd seen the man at his brightest, but such moments were short-lived, and it frustrated the blond man.

They'd ended up arguing for the rest of the time, and results ended unsatisfactory for both parties. He was glad to have seen his friends, and part of him was happy to see Grantaire as well, but most of him was frazzled and after hanging at the Musain he desperately needed to let off some steam.

So when talk of strange happenings in an area in the city reached his ears, he welcomed the chase. Jehan had relayed news to him about a woman who'd been missing for a while, and of sightings of a pale-looking woman in an exaggerated Victorian dress who summoned knives with her voice.

It didn't take long for Enjolras to find said woman, and to transform into his sailor self and fight. The battle was held in a shopping square this time. There were bodies of people collapsed on the concrete or against their cars impaled with glowing silhouettes of knives. 

There was a lot of dodging on both parties, and when Enjolras felt short of breath, he knew this was taking longer than it should. The villain was faster and stronger than the ones he'd previously fought, and her voice was the prettiest he'd heard. If the sound of it didn't mean immediate danger, he would have enjoyed it more.

He was crouching from car to car when he heard the villain's voice again, and this time she had knives made of golden energy rain down on him. There didn't seem enough room to run, so stricken with panic, he'd only been able to watch as the knives fell towards him. Before any of them could impale him, he closed his eyes and braced himself with thoughts of This is it. This is how I go. I've failed as a Scout. 

But the sound of metal being deflected shocked his eyes open once more, and before him he saw a figure all in black with a top hat, holding his cape in a way that made it look like he'd merely swatted the knives away. He felt his stomach flip. 

When the figure turned to look at Enjolras, a white mask was over his eyes and his exposed lips were shaped into a smug smile. "You're not one to give up so easily, Sailor Moon."

Enjolras felt the heat rise to his cheeks, but he managed a smile and placed a firm hand on the other's shoulder. "Thank you, comrade."

That seemed to take the man in mask a back because his smile faltered momentarily before returning with more vigor. When Enjolras took his hand back, they faced the enemy together.

"But I'll have you know that I'm handling this quite well." said the blond, side-eyeing him. Of course, he didn't mean his words. He just loved the other's retorts.

"I'm sure. Immobility isn't such a big deal for you." Tuxedo Mask chuckled, which sent a giddy feeling to Enjolras's stomach. There was a confidence to him that Enjolras liked, from the way he carried himself to the raspy sound of his voice, like everything he said was fact.

"All you need is that mouth of yours to render anybody useless." That said, the man in the mask ran at the Victorian woman , who'd been readying another army of swords in a golden ring in front of her. He threw something that only made itself be known when it landed with its stem on the villains forehead-- a rose-- making her freeze with her mouth open. Her lips quivered in an attempt to move, and her dark eyes twitched with effort. 

It was only when Tuxedo mask yelled, "Now, Sailor moon!" that Enjolras returned to himself, having been enthralled not just by the other man's movement, but by that description of his mouth.

The blond summoned his pink wand, called out the battle cry, "Moon Power Action!" and felt winds and glittering magic surround the area.

The Victorian woman disappeared and in her place was a woman in her mid-twenties who looked worse for wear. When Enjolras made sure she was alright, he leaped on top of a business building with Tuxedo Mask at his side and watched as the woman was taken away by the ambulance and the people around her began to gain consciousness.

"Thank you, again, for saving me. I'm not sure what happened." Enjolras said, turning to his companion. Tuxedo Mask only looked tall because of his top hat, but when he took it off to bow to the blond, he could see that he was about the same height as him. He saw that beneath the hat was dark, curly hair, but that was all he'd been able to see before the hat was replaced and Enjolras was left with a kiss on the back of his hand. The other's lips were warm and caused blood to rise to his cheeks.

"You can't save the world on your own, you know." Tuxedo Mask said with a smile, drawing back. He'd handed Enjolras a rose, which was usual when they finished fighting together. Then he'd run off and disappear without a trace or a clue as to when they'd see each other again, but before the masked man could step away, Enjolras tugged at his cape.

"Wait,"

Tuxedo Mask paused, seemed hesitant to turn around, but he did so with an expectant look that made a flurry of thoughts fly around in Enjolras's mind.  
"You always leave so soon, and I don't know who you are." He could see Tuxedo's eyebrows raise in surprise, and it made it hard for Enjolras to look him in the face, so he found his eyes on the cape he still had in his hand. "You seem to know me well enough, and, I don't know, I'd like to find out your identity,"

He could feel Tuxedo Mask pull against his cape and when Enjolras looked at his face once more for the reason, he saw uncertainty in his expression. "I'm not sure if...."

"No, I know. I know, I understand, I shouldn't bother you with it but..." Enjolras could feel his face heat up all the more, and in his mind he finished his sentence with I think you're really cool, and I like you, more than I've liked anyone.

"...It's not just about your identity." Was what came out instead. "I mean, I want to get to know you."

And that was the most honest that he could get without falling over, because Tuxedo Mask was also looking stunned, and even a little bit scared. It almost made Enjolras falter, but he pressed on because with his heart beating against his ears, the blood rushing to his face, with the way his fist on the cape trembled, he realized he wanted this more than he'd first anticipated. "Please, meet me somewhere. As yourself." 

There was a silence that loomed over them that made Enjolras immediately regret his words, his decision to ask Tuxedo Mask out on a date, essentially. He continued to read the other man's expression, though the mask hid most of it. He seemed concerned, uncertain, and Enjolras watched what seemed like a battle going on within the masked man. It was as though an eternity had passed, but what in reality was only a few minutes, before Tuxedo Mask turned to the blond with a decision.

Enjolras released his cape, as though he was sure the other wouldn't run away from him now. Tuxedo Mask took a step closer to him that had his heart skip a beat, and when the other chuckled and lifted the blond's face up by the chin with his finger, he felt his heart fly into his throat and was thankful that it was Tuxedo's time to speak because there was no chance of coherency from him.

"You and that mouth, I swear to God. Alright, fine. We can meet as ourselves." Enjolras felt his lips tingle with how close their faces were and was a little disappointed when Tuxedo drew back, but was mostly happy about the prospect of getting to know the real man behind the mask. They'd decided on a time and place and all seemed quite well until Tuxedo Mask's expression fell.

"But... don't expect too much." 

Before Enjolras could ask anymore, Tuxedo Mask had run to the edge of the building and jumped. When he caught up to him and looked over the edge, there was not a trace of him left.

Enjolras was practically jumping that morning while he got ready for school. Jehan already knew the reason why and was quite happy for his master. But he also demanded to be there for the meeting. Luckily the Corinthe allowed cats, as long as they were well-behaved.

When he was done with his classes, he waited at a seat by the window that faced the entrance of the bar so he could get a good look of whoever walked in. Of course, he'd had a face made up in his head of what Tuxedo Mask looked like behind the mask, but each image kept changing whenever he saw a more attractive man with dark hair enter. He'd been ten minutes early, too excited to take the time walking to the bar, and now he was simply exciting himself.

Jehan was in normal cat mode, drinking from a bowl of milk on the table. He helped with Enjolras's nerves, letting him stroke his head whenever Enjorlas felt like his heart would burst. With person that walked through the door, they'd both turn to look. 

When another figure walked through the door, he first saw dark curly hair and the perfect height, then the face that it belonged to, and his own excited expression dropped like a heavy rock. In his hand he felt Jehan tense because he knew how Enjolras felt about this man.

Grantaire spotted him before he could turn away and pretend not to notice. He didn't hate the guy, well, almost didn't. His lack of faith in the world merely grated the blond's nerves, especially when he was mocked for his own ideals.

The cynic looked cleaner than usual, though, and the smile he gave Enjolras was a smile he'd seen before, but not often. A smile that asked permission, almost. A coy smile. Enjolras nodded at him, because that was the polite thing to do, but he didn't plan on sharing any words with the guy. So when Grantaire began to push past people and pass tables to get to him, his heart sank, and he hoped that Tuxedo Mask would get here sooner so he wouldn't be bothered.

"Waiting for someone?" Grantaire asked, uninvitingly taking the seat across from Enjolras, which the blond had obviously disapproved of if the grimace in his face said anything.

"No, I'm hanging out with my cat." 

The sarcasm seemed to catch the dark-haired man by surprise, but he recovered soon enough.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that. I do it all the time. Minus the cat." He reached out to pet Jehan, and to Enjolras's surprise the cat took to him quickly and practically rubbed his head into the other's palm. Jehan was a sentient cat, sure, and in general was quite loving, but this was too sudden and Enjolras didn't like it.

"When you should clearly be attending your art classes."

"That's assuming I drink in the day time. But if I drink at night time, there are no classes to attend."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking quite unwelcoming, but his posture didn't seem to bother the cynic at all. He stayed seated across from him, looking quite pleased with himself.

He was sure that if he hadn't been waiting for someone that he could have had a good civil conversation with Grantaire. If this someone he'd been waiting for wasn't someone he had practically been pining over since this whole Sailor business had started, he would have had more patience.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, and Grantaire was an unwelcome distraction. 

"Alright, I need you to leave." Enjolras had declared, and he felt no guilt from it because Grantaire usually did as he was asked without question. Tonight was a surprise. When Grantaire refused to leave with a simple, "No, I'm good." Enjolras pushed with a, "No, you're not. I don't need your company right now, I'm waiting for someone."

"That's a little harsh, even for you. Let me wait with you." Grantaire insisted, and for some reason that boiled Enjolras's blood. 

"This affair doesn't concern you. You're only souring my mood."

"You're always in a sour mood, though. That's why you're always sending complaints to the school board."

"The letters I send aren't complaints from just me, they're from the student body, and they're sent because the board needs to hear what we have to say. Not because I'm in a sour mood."

Like at the Musain, their argument took flight, going from the subject of Enjolras's mood swings to the rights of humanity. More than ten minutes had passed and it reached a point where Enjolras had to slam his hand on the table. That wasn't unusual. But he had stood up, red-faced and angry, and was ready to step out.

"I've had enough. I'm leaving." He'd forgotten about Tuxedo Mask, too focused on how frustrated Grantaire made him. He heard the brunette call out to him as he exited the bar, but it was only when Grantaire had mentioned he had something for him that Enjolras turned around.

At first he caught sight of the concerned expression on the cynic's face as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. Then his own eyes widened when he saw what Grantaire held in his hand-- a sparkling red rose with a long stem. Grantaire seemed hesitant as he stepped up to Enjolras and handed it to him.

"What if," Grantaire's eyes were on the rose as Enjolras slowly took it from his grap. "I told you I was the one you were waiting for?" His voice was uncertain, once more like he was asking Enjolras permission to ask this question.

Enjolras felt all breath escape him. His shoulders sagged and his blood ran cold as he took hold of the rose. When the realization hit, he still wasn't convinced and had to stare at Grantaire's blue eyes in silence to be sure he was understanding the situation properly.

"No..."

Grantaire scratched his neck, his face red as though he'd drunk more than necessary glasses of absinthe, but his stature firm. His blue eyes seemed intent on the floor. "I told you not to expect too much."

Enjolras had to remember how to breathe again, and when he looked at Grantaire, he wasn't sure how to view him. "But you're so... aggravating. You were winding me up on purpose, you..."

Grantaire shrugged and smiled shyly at the blond. "What can I say? I love it when you're worked up."

The man drove him up the wall in unique ways. No one crawled under his skin like Grantaire. But perhaps that was what the blond like about him, why he always welcomed Grantaire back to the Musain even after hearty arguments that left them both scarred. Grantaire kept him awake, reminded him why he was fighting for the cause, instilled in him always a new level of passion.

When the quiet extended, with the other's last words echoing in his head, Grantaire continued to speak. He mentioned his first becoming Tuxedo Mask, his discovery of Enjolras being Sailor Moon, his talking cat named Courfeyrac who liked to bring home other cats, but was a good mentor and guardian, how happy he was to be fighting by Enjolras's side as an equal. And how fortunate he was to witness the fire in Enjolras's eyes as he fought and defeated the villains.

"I've always wanted you to see me as myself like how you see Tuxedo mask. I wasn't sure if it was possible... I thought if I revealed myself that you'd stop wanting to fight with him."

"You've also considered that I might appreciate you more if I'd known you were Tuxedo Mask." 

Grantaire nodded, his expression a cross between ashamed and hopeful. "Well..." his face reddened all the more if that were possible. "I was actually hoping you'd... fall. For... me."

When Enjolras was sure he'd heard that correctly, he felt the heat rise to his own face, and his grip on the rose tightened slightly. "What?"

"I mean you seemed in love with Tuxedo Mask, so..."

"Was it that obvious!?" Enjolras had to fight the urge to curl up into a ball and disappear into the concrete sidewalk.

Grantaire's eyes seemed to brighten at that and his smile became even more hopeful and easy, like his worries had been carried off of him. "So my guess was right!"

"You just said it like it was a statement!" Enjolras yelled, pointing at Grantaire's face. "Why would you want me to fall for you, anyway?"

At that, Grantaire's expression dropped into shock and his shoulders sagged forward. "Because.... I'm... in love with... you? Seems like the natural thing to want."

Enjorlas felt like sharks were swimming around in his head, thrashing and bumping into his skull, making waves crash and making him dizzy. "You are?"

"Oh my God."

At this point, the blond wasn't sure where he was, or what to do, but Grantaire was Tuxedo Mask, and Grantaire was standing in front of him looking so hopeful and radiant and embarrassed, it melted Enjolras's insides. And Grantaire loved him, Tuxedo Mask loved him, and Tuxedo Mask was Grantaire, and Grantaire made him feel alive and on fire, and--

"Do you want to go to my place?"

Grantaire was stunned once more, like a deer in the headlights. When he stepped forward to close the gap between them he still looked quite shocked, but his eyes closed when he pressed his lips to Enjolras's and Enjorlas had closed his eyes as well. His lips were soft and warm, and even better than when they were on the back of his hand.

"Please." came out a sigh.

On their hasty way to Enjolras's apartment on foot, there seemed to be heavy traffic due to an accident ahead. Enjolras transformed magically and Grantaire had done the same. 

"God, you look so hot in that skirt." Grantaire commented on their way to the scene.

Enjolras had almost tripped on his graceful run. "I hope you won't be saying things like that while we fight. We'll lose."

"Sorry, I've always wanted to tell you that.

He had the option to wear pants with the outfit, but after accidentally fighting in the skirt once, he never wanted to turn back. 

In the center of the accident was a big burly looking man with grey skin and an obnoxiously bright sweater. He controlled balls of yarn and strung up his victims in a web of neon yarn. There were already about ten people struggling in their yarn cocoons when the duo arrived. They stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of the villain.

"That's Bahorel, isn't it?" said Grantaire, his voice having gone back to that cool, confident voice Enjolras had loved. Now that he knew who Tuxedo was, he felt strange listening to it.

"Yes it is. And you can drop the voice. It feels a little weird now."

"I can't," Grantaire shrugs. "Comes with the transformation."

That established, they returned their focus to their good friend who was currently infected with black magic and the fight against a force of evil began. Bahorel was a strong one, to be sure. He was probably one of the stranger ones as well, yelling "Baho smash!" before wrapping something in bright yarn, but with the duo fighting, it didn't take them long to finish him.

"I'm not sure whether to be proud of him or horrified." Grantaire had commented.

Bahorel required about three roses stuck to different parts of his body before he was still, then Enjolras summoned the ultimate attack of his wand and called out his battle cry to shower upon their good friend magical glitter and yellow energy.

They made sure he was healthy before letting the ambulance take him away, then they were hasty in their retreat to Enjolras's house, where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask could properly get to know each other beyond their masks.

More and more they had began to fight together, and their enemies seemed to grow stronger with each battle. Soon it wasn't enough for the two of them, and it was realized later that The Amis could all gather together as Sailor Scouts under Sailor Moon's command. Courfeyrac and Jehan had finally met and it seemed as though they'd actually known of each other for the longest time and had sorely missed each other's company.

Under the light of the moon, the Sailor Scouts fought together against dark forces caused by magic, and under the sun they worked to fight dark forces caused by the system that ran their society. Through all this, Enjolras felt less uncertain and was a lot happier. Not only did he have Tuxedo Mask by his side all the time, but his friends, The Amis, as well.

End

**Author's Note:**

> It's not smut!? -gasp- Anyway, my les mis otp in a sailor moon au was put in my ask long ago. I decided I'd write something for it instead of draw. I'm so sorry if this is terrible but it's been done and here I am throwing it into the world lkajdf ENJOY! -hides forever-  
> Oh also, it's not accurate to Sailor Moon, I just kinda used what was convenient for me so. Disclaimer!


End file.
